


Erotyczne fantazje 177

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 177

Weiss wsunęła swój zwinny język w wilgotną kobiecość Ruby. Język dziedziczki szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej Ruby.

Liderka nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby osiągnąć orgazm. Długi język jej partnerki doprowadził ją tam gdzie powinien. Wyprężyła się, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz swojej kochanki.


End file.
